The Uchiha Girl
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: What if there was another survivor? What if Itachi spared her? What would happen? Who would she turn to? I'm gonna add a bunch of twists and turns to the story to make it interesting. Crappy summary, better story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples. I got this idea when I was getting ready for horse-back-riding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Tayen (Don't steal) and my plot. (Don't steal)

Quote: "Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most."

XXX

Tayen was a sarcastic girl. When she entered the Academy, she was the top student. She was a Genin when she was placed in Team 7.

They were waiting for Kakashi when she walked over to them.

"Is this were Team 7 is supposed to meet?" she asked hesitantly.

"We are Team 7," Sasuke said.

Tayen narrowed her eyes, looking over all of them.

"Hmm…are you sure your Team 7?" she asked in a doubting tone.

"Yes we're Team 7 and what do you want!" shouted Naruto.

Suddenly he was against the tree, being held by the collar of his shirt.

"Watch your tone with me," she said in an emotionless voice.

Naruto chocked an answer and Tayen hoisted him higher. Then she dropped him, leaving him to massage his neck and glare at her.

She walked over to a tree a little bit away from the others and pulled out the latest issue of Ichya Ichya Paradise.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were looking at the new girl, deciding who she was and why the heck she was on their team.

She was tall. Her black hair and eyes stood out on her pale face. She had black eyeliner under hers eyes.

She wore a black cape that swept over her black kimono.

If you ever saw her back, you would see a lone, roping scar going from the top of her neck into her lower back. She looked to be about 13.

Kakashi walked into the clearing where they all were, reading the same book as Tayen.

He snapped it closed and said, "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, I…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the scene before him.

Naruto rubbed his neck and glared at Tayen, while Sasuke and Sakura were deep in conversation, stealing glances at the reading girl.

Of course, Tayen was to engrossed in her reading to even notice any of them.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and the four genin looked up at him.

"I see you must have already met the new addition to our team, Tayen," he said, looking expectantly (and lazily) at Tayen.

She looked up long enough to nod at them and then went back to reading.

"Tayen has joined us because…umm…" Kakashi hesitated.

"It's because no other team wanted me," Tayen said, never looking up from her book.

"I can see why," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Tayen was suddenly beside him.

"What did you say?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Now, Tayen was at least a year older than Naruto and a hell of a lot stronger.

"N-nothing."

"Good," she said, emotionless once more.

She walked back to her book.

"Anyways, Tayen will be joining us for a while," Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone.

Sasuke and Sakura mumbled replies of "Whatever" or "Couldn't care less."

Kakashi, surprisingly, sent them all on various missions, instead of one mission they would take care of together.

As soon as the others had gone, Kakashi sat down next to Tayen.

"Kakashi-san," Tayen acknowledged.

"Tayen, I will talk to the Hokage about placing you in another team. I don't want you to get mixed up with these kids. Especially Sasuke. It is too dangerous," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-san, I can handle myself. They will not find out anything about me, especially not my past," Tayen said, her attention finally on something besides her book.

Kakashi's one visible eye looked worried.

"I don't know…" he trailed off.

"I will not get 'mixed up with these kids.' They know nothing about me and they never will." She seemed to rethink this. "Well, maybe in their dying days, but never before."

"So, what's my mission?"

"Rescue a lost cat," Kakashi said.

"And the training…it will continue?" Tayen said, for the first time worry entering her voice.

"Yes. Meet me at he normal point at the normal time. Tonight." Kakashi said.

Tayen nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi still worried…

XXX

What is this training? Who is this girl? What is so strange about her past?

Find out next time.

-ZukoKrazy


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here's the second chapter.

XXX

With her black cape, she blended in with her forest surroundings. She had spotted the cat long ago; she was just waiting for it to fall into her trap.

It was a clever plan, really.

The catnip was a few feet from the mewing cat. She was waiting patiently for the stupid beast to notice the food.

When it finally did, it stared at it for a couple of minutes.

Tayen gripped her kunai knife. _Did it really matter if the cat was returned alive?_

"Tayen." Came Kakashi's voice on the walkie-talkie she was forced to take.

"Yes, Kakashi-san." Tayen replied.

"How is your mission going?"

"Hold on, sensei."

Tayen jumped from the tree.

The cat looked up at the falling form in blank terror. It had no time to run, and it braced itself for impact. _I KNEW the catnip was a setup!_

It opened its eyes after a few moments. It found itself in Tayen's grip.

"Mission accomplished." Tayen said into the walkie-talkie.

"Affirmative. Report to the meeting point," Kakashi's voice responded.

"Whatever," Tayen grumbled into the tiny box of communication. She stuffed it into her pocket and leaped towards the lady's house to return her cat.

_I can see why it ran away. _Thought Tayen after seeing the lady's reaction that her "Snuggle wonkins" was back.

After nearly strangling the poor animal in a "hug" the lady moved on to Tayen.

"No, no, no, no. It's ok. I don't need…" her protest her cut off as the overweight lady "hugged" her as well.

"Now, now. A young lady shouldn't look like this! Mary? Mary! Get my makeup bag!" the lady shouted at her servant.

"Ma'am…I can't…I have to get back to my team," she said.

"Not looking like that you won't!" she cried and she and her servant started doing stuff to her hair and face, leaving Tayen completely helpless…

"Where is that new kid!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She said she was on her way. We just have to wait," Kakashi said patiently.

"Kakashi…Lady is insane…doing torture…" came the voice of Tayen from his pocket.

The Jounin made a curious face at the three genin assembled before him and said into the walkie-talkie, "Tayen. Get out of there. Abort mission if necessary."

"Mission already accomplished…heading back now."

There came sounds of muffled fighting and suddenly the fighting stopped.

"Heading towards meeting point." Tayen's voice said.

When Tayen arrived, Naruto burst out laughing.

Her face had so mach makeup on; it was impossible to tell where her actual skin was. Her hair was also bundled up in various ways. Her clothes her torn in various places, and her eyes showed complete rage.

She dropped down from a tree and dunked her head into a stream that was close by. When she surfaced, the makeup was gone and her jet-black hair fell down past her shoulders, sopping wet.

She shook her head, standing up. Droplets of water flew everywhere, most landing on Naruto, who glared at her.

"Mission accomplished," she said in a cold tone.

"What happened?" inquired Sakura.

"Some crazy old bat wanted to make me a 'proper lady.' I _unfortunately_, had to knock her out of my way, for I had to leave," she answered, with sarcasm on the word unfortunately.

Kakashi nodded and whipped out his book.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it time to go home?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, whatever." He answered, walking away with his book.

Tayen did a similar thing, only walked the opposite way.

Sakura, with a puzzled look on her face, walked towards her apartment.

Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, while Naruto used the trees.

It was night, and Sasuke had forgotten a kunai knife he had been polishing at the clearing.

He was about to drop in when he saw an unusual scene before him.

Kakashi and Tayen were standing a few yards apart. Kakashi made some signs Sasuke couldn't see and suddenly there was many shadow clones all around him.

Tayen copied this exact movement. Kakashi's clones disappeared and so did Tayen's.

Kakashi made an ice ball and so did Tayen. Whatever move Kakashi made, Tayen would copy it.

These were the unmistakable signs of the Sharingan.

Kakashi moved forward and talked to Tayen a bit.

Suddenly, they both disappeared.

Sasuke felt a presence behind him and he turned around. There stood Tayen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"I'm getting my kunai knife," he answered.

In the dim light, he couldn't see the exact color of her eyes, but he was sure that he saw her eyes change from red to black. But he couldn't be sure.

Tayen narrowed her eyes and disappeared.

Sasuke wondered, _She's not from the Uchiha clan…is she?_

Oooh, Cliffhanger. I LOVE writing those!

-ZukoKrazy


	3. REALLY long chapter three

Thank you to my reviewers!

**KawaiiKittens:** Thank you for reviewing first. I expected this one to be like my other Naruto stories, either no reviews or flames.

**Sanzo Lover: **You can borrow the idea. Just don't like copy my exact words or anything!

**Meinos877: **Yeah, no. She hates Naruto, and it will always be that way.

Disclaimer: I seriously have no idea why I have to do this, seeing as this is a Fan FICTION, but whatever. I do not own Naruto.

Quote: "He who laughs last, thinks slowest."

Anyways, On with the story!

XXX

Sasuke wondered into the night who this girl is. She had the Sharingan, so was she from the Uchiha clan? But Kakashi also had the Sharingan and he wasn't an Uchiha.

As he walked to training the next day, he was still pondering Tayen.

Pretty soon, his feet had carried him so far that when he looked up he was face-to-face with Kakashi.

He looked down on the genin, and Sasuke stared at his sensei with a defiant look in his eyes. The jounin raised his eyebrow and looked right back at the young Uchiha.

"Who is Tayen and why does she have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked directly, for the other three genin were not around.

Or so he thought…

Little did he know that Tayen watched the two from the tree.

She basically lived in the trees, for she had no other place to go. Unfortunately, Tayen had a reputation. A pretty bad one at that…

She watched from the tree as the Uchiha boy and the Jounin spoke about something and she noted that at one point Kakashi looked uncomfortable.

Tayen realized that she had trusted her secret with a ninja and dropped down from the tree.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke," she acknowledged.

Sasuke glared at the girl and wondered how long she had been there while Kakashi stared off into space thinking about the latest issue of Ichya Ichya Paradise.

Naruto and Sakura soon arrived, startled by the scene before them.

There were sparks flying as Sasuke and Tayen glared at each other, neither blinking nor acknowledging Naruto and Sakura.

And Kakashi just read his book. **(A/N:I LOVE this guy!)**

Naruto cleared his throat and still no one looked up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called and said genin looked up.

_Great. Sakura's here. _Sasuke thought.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and gave him a huge grin. Inner Sakura raged at Tayen, who seemingly hated them all.

Tayen just shook her head and jumped into a tree.

"Hey! Where did she go!" Naruto bluntly shouted.

"Over here loser," Tayen's voice came.

Naruto looked over at the upside-down, reading girl.

_Cha. Show-off. I could do that a thousand times and not get tired of it! _Inner Sakura thought.

…Naruto thought.

_Loser, _Sasuke thought.

_Booooooook, _obviously Kakashi thought.

_Why are they all staring at me? _Tayen wondered.

Finally, after a few awkward moments of glaring and reading, Kakashi sighed and put away his book.

He looked up and told the team what they were doing today. They were going to have to do another D-rank mission.

Cleaning an elderly man's house and yard.

Sakura and Tayen were put inside the house to clean while Naruto and Sasuke were put in the yard.

Tayen vacuumed the stairs and Sakura dusted.

Tayen hummed tunes of her favorite songs while doing the chore. Sakura kept on stopping to look at the girl. Tayen ignored these glances for a while but when they became quite obvious, she stopped the machine.

"What is it?" Tayen said, irritated.

Sakura looked startled for a second.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura stuttered.

"You are staring at me every four seconds. It is extremely annoying," Tayen snapped.

"Uh…" Sakura hesitated.

The real reason was because she was trying to see in Sasuke's words were true. If Tayen really had the Sharingan. Of course, because Tayen didn't have it activated, there was nothing in her black eyes but disbelief.

Kakashi chose that moment to stick his head in the doorway.

"The boys are done the yard. Are you guys done in here?" he asked lazily.

"Yeah," Sakura said, putting away the duster.

Tayen nodded and put away the vacuum.

"Come on then," Kakashi demanded softly.

The genin nodded and followed him out of the house, glaring at each other.

** (later) **

Kakashi had dismissed the exhausted genin after three more 'missions.' He took a final glance at the four assembled before him and disappeared.

"Listen, I know you guys don't like me. I'm sorry I am so mean, I just guard my secrets and I take them seriously. I'm sorry," Tayen said, looking guilty.

She managed a small wave and disappeared.

Sasuke nodded at the two and walked away. Sakura called out, "Sasuke!" and went to follow him. Naruto looked at the spot where Tayen had last stood. He shook his head at the strange girl and walked away.

Tayen bounded through the tree branches until she finally reached her sensei's apartment.

She pounded on the door until Kakashi came out, angry at being disturbed of his reading.

"Kakashi, I think Sasuke knows," Tayen said worriedly. "I think we should find a new training spot."

Kakashi nodded and told her of a new place.

Tayen bobbed her head up and down and bounded away.

Kakashi shook his head and closed his door.

Tayen walked under the trees until she reached a certain one. She looked around to make sure no one was watching or following her.

She bounded up the tree into her home.

Many branches were tied together with rope, forming a platform almost. On it was a pile of leaves she called a bed and the tree next to the platform was plentiful with fruit.

Tayen smiled at her "house." She walked her to her "bed"

She sat down and pulled out her borrowed copy of Ichya Ichya Paradise. She hummed and read until there was no light left.

It was at that point that she got up and went to go train.

Sasuke intently watched Kakashi's apartment until he saw Kakashi step out when it was dark.

Sasuke bounded after the jounin in the trees.

Tayen and Kakashi met at an abandoned training area. They spoke briefly and then Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector.

Tayen and Kakashi walked a few paces away. Tayen was walked towards the area where Sasuke hid.

He noticed a distinct glint in her eyes.

He also noticed that they were indeed…red.

Sasuke thought extremely hard.

And then, he remembered.

He remembered his mother telling him once that he had a twin sister. He also remembered his mother getting slapped by his father for revealing this information. Although Sasuke had an amazing memory, he could not ever remember seeing Tayen before.

Then it hit him.

The maid.

Tayen was the maid that served at the Uchiha manor.

His sister.

_But Itachi killed all of the Uchiha clan except for myself. _

Sasuke pondered this and finally came out with a conclusion.

Itachi thought he had killed Tayen when he had only injured her badly, leaving the scar on her back.

The next day Sasuke walked up to Tayen and said, "Baby sister. It has been too long."

And to everybody's surprise, he hugged her.

At that time in a far away place, a fan-girl screamed and dropped to her knees, sobbing about how it was unfair that Sasuke-kun hugged someone beside her.

"Wait a second, what do you mean by "baby sister"?" Sakura nearly shouted, jealous of the other girl.

"Well, she was born two hours after me, so I am older," Sasuke replied, letting go of the younger Uchiha.

"She's your SISTER!" Naruto actually shouted.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

Sasuke then proceeded to explain why he hadn't met her before and stuff like that.

"Wow," Sakura said.

"But why did your parents make you work as a maid?" Naruto questioned Tayen.

"Well, my guess is that they didn't want a daughter, so they denied the fact that they ever had me. They treated me like dirt, not like a fellow Uchiha," Tayen answered sadly.

Kakashi nodded and said, "That's what I thought. Anyways, we have a couple of more missions today."

Naruto and Sakura groaned while the twins simply nodded.

"Yeah, I can definitely see the resemblance now," Sakura stated.

Tayen smiled while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tayen were all assigned an elder to take care of for the day.

** (with Naruto) **

"Where are my beans?" the elderly man screamed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Naruto grumbled.

The old man took the beans, took on bite and promptly threw the plate holding the beans in Naruto's face.

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto screamed.

"THESE ARE THE WRONG BEANS!" the old guy yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Naruto shouted.

"I MEAN THAT THESE ARE NOT MY BEANS!" the old guy roared.

** (with Sakura)**

"So then I says to him, you wanna know what I says to him, I says to him…" the old lady rambled on.

Sakura banged her head on the table. Multiple times.

** (with Tayen)**

"Checkmate," Tayen said triumphantly to the elderly man she was with.

"Eh…well I guess you win…" the old man then fell asleep.

"Uh…sir? Hello?" Tayen said.

** (with Sasuke) **

"Ok…youngster…will you clip my toenails?" the old guy asked.

Sasuke just sat there twitching.

** (with Kakashi)**

"NO CASSANDRA DON'T DO IT! HE'LL JUST BETRAY YOU AGAIN!" the elderly woman shrieked at her TV, which was showing her soap.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kakashi twitched and muttered something under his breath.

He pulled out his happy book and the lady went ballistic.

"YOU PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY READ THAT! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING! YOU PERVERT!" the lady shouted at the top of her lungs. She then proceeded to attack Kakashi, using her bag.

Kakashi blocked them and envied his students for getting the easy old people.

**XXX (all) **

After completing the mission, the five met outside the elderly home.

Naruto and Kakashi looked horrible with bruises all over them, Sasuke couldn't stop twitching, Sakura looked bored out of her mind, and Tayen looked thoroughly shaken that her assigned buddy had died.

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and said, "Never –twitch twitch- again –twitch-."

Sakura, Naruto, and Tayen all nodded several times.

Kakashi nodded himself and dismissed them.

XXX 

Sasuke and Tayen walked together in silence.

"Where are you living?" Sasuke asked his sister.

"In the trees," was the reply.

Sasuke looked worried for a second and said, "You can live with me."

Tayen laughed and shook her head. "Thanks big bro, but I like to rough it. See ya tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and disappeared.

Tayen walked to her tree.

She climbed up it and lay on her bed.

Little did she know that a pair of eyes was watching her…

…That was her brother's…but not Sasuke's.

XXX 

WOW! Eight pages in word!

If I don't get some reviews, I am deleting this story and I WILL do it.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-ZK


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I got two reviews, so I'm not deleting it. Oh happy day (sarcasm). I actually like this story the most, so I'm updating it.

XXX 

Tayen hummed while reading her book. She thought about the day's events and about her brother, Sasuke. She felt a presence nearby and sat up.

She looked around the deserted platform, wondering what had caused her to feel like that. She turned around one more time and decided it was all in her mind.

"Why aren't you dead?" a voice asked quietly to Tayen's right.

Tayen whipped around and stared hard into the space, activating her Sharingan.

"That won't do you any good," the voice mocked quietly, to her left this time.

The scared girl looked around again and called out, "Who's there?"

The voice simply snickered and said softly, "You're worst nightmare."

XXX 

Kakashi appeared in the clearing, late, as usual.

"Sorry I'm late, I was stopped by a batch of lost geese…" Kakashi trailed off, seeing the empty clearing before him.

Tayen was always on time. Why stop now?

Kakashi puzzled about this for a couple of minutes and decided that Tayen had probably forgotten. He walked off to where her house in the trees was, pulling out his book.

He hummed and giggled at inappropriate parts.

Tayen backed away from her eldest brother.

"W-what do you want?" she asked hesitantly.

"Simply to kill you. You see, you are an obstacle in my path to power, and because of that, you will be destroyed," Itachi replied, slipping a kunai into his hand.

"Not gonna happen!" Tayen shouted boldly, slipping through a hole on the platform.

Itachi walked calmly over to the hole and looked down.

He saw his sister land and run away from the spot.

Itachi smirked. _A chase. Fun. I always loved chases, and of course, the part where I kill them._

Itachi counted to fifteen and then raced after the other Uchiha.

Kakashi looked up at the sound of feet on grass.

One moment he was alone, the next Tayen was racing by him. He reached out and easily grabbed her arm.

"Whoa! Tayen, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, turning to face the girl.

"Ita…chi's…here!" she forced out between breaths.

Kakashi stiffened and said one word to the terrified girl.

"Run."

Tayen looked at her sensei one last time and ran off.

Kakashi put away his book and leapt into the trees. He watched as his student raced away, picking up speed with her chakra.

Kakashi felt another presence in the clump of trees. He pushed up his headband and opened his left eye.

"Ah, Kakashi. We meet again," came the soft voice of Itachi.

"I was hoping we wouldn't," Kakashi countered.

Itachi chuckled and Kakashi threw a kunai in that direction.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Itachi stated plainly, right behind Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he whipped around.

Itachi smirked.

"I would like to-" he dodged a kick to his head, "continue this fight a bit more but-," he countered a punch, "I have someone to kill."

Itachi focused his chakra and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kakashi felt another presence (I know I use that word a lot) in his mind and immediately tried to push it out.

"My, my, Kakashi. You've been practicing." Itachi said and then concentrated harder.

Kakashi tried once more but failed.

Kakashi felt as if he was being drawn and quartered. As he watched his organs burn before him, he screamed out once.

Itachi smirked once and knew that it had worked. Kakashi collapsed on the ground and Itachi raced away.

_You won't get far little sister. You can run, but you can't hide. I _will _kill you and you _will _die this time. _Itachi thought evilly.

Suddenly a black form dropped in front of Itachi.

Itachi stopped in his tracks.

"Kisame?" he asked, irritated.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" the Akatsuki member asked rather bluntly.

"I'm killing someone, so go away while you still have your life," Itachi threatened.

Kisame looked defiant for a second then nodded.

"I'm going back to headquarters then," he stated.

"Whatever," Itachi said, racing past the blue man.

Tayen raced up to her brother's apartment.

"Sasuke!" she called out, frantically banging on the door.

"Tayen what is it?" Sasuke asked, opening the door.

"Itachi's here!" she cried.

Sasuke stiffened and stepped outside as well.

"We have to tell the Hokage," he said, racing off holding Tayen by the hand.

When they reached her office, they burst in to see Tsunade drinking a huge bottle of sake.

"Itachi's in Konoha!" Sasuke shouted to the older woman.

Tsunade bolted upright and said, "Get the ANBU and pronto!"

Sasuke nodded and left Tayen with Tsunade.

"Uhh…hi," Tayen said hesitantly.

Itachi stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky.

_I'm coming to get you little sister. _

I know it's short, but I have to go to bed!

Please review!

-ZK


End file.
